Ookami's Cry
by tears of the Ookami
Summary: Ookami means Wolf in Japanese. THis story is about a half Wolf Demon, half dragon named Shira. She is banned from the village and travels into unknown territory meeting the halfdemon Inuyasha and his pals. Soon yu'll find that thing heat up between Inuya
1. Chapter 1

Shira ran down the path from the village that she had llived in all her life. Her hidden identity as a half wolf demon and a half dragon was revealed when she turned 15 today. It all started out so well, but ended up to the beginning of her new chapter, now. The villagers threw spears and shot arrows at her, but her adamantine dragon skin protected her. She raced into the mischevious forest, the only place she ever knew as a real home; it was full of demons, brothers and sisters of the forest and to her. They protected the forest's entrance and guided her to a secret cove where a demon lord would meet her and help her.

She got to the cove and she took one look at him and he took one look at her; one word came to mind, beauty. He had long and thick silver hair that flowed in the harmonious wind and bright amber eyes. He had a crescent moon upon his forehead and two dazzeling swords on his left. She had bright emerald eyes and long red hair that attracted the greatest of demons which included himself. She opened her mouth finally and broke the silence stumbling," I heard th-that you could help me out. Can you?" Finally after two whole silent minutes, he said with a vibrant voice that shook the forest's leaves like the wind," I am able to help you and in the process you will be helping me." She studdered, " How is it that I can do that my lord?" "Heh, by becoming my mate. I need an heir for if I die." She noticed the guards that blocked all the obvious paths that were there, but they forgot of her blood. The sky shined; tinted by the midnight sky. It was her freedom and her beginning. She disembarked her old life and outstretched her wings ,which were hidden by her dark green cloak, and ripped holes in the cloak. Her wings flapped and she traveled into the midnight sky. She flew for the first time! At the beginning. she didn't have full control, but after about ten minutes she got the hang of it.

She spotted an empty cavern with her keen wolven eyes. She lowered herself atop of the cliff and slept on the hard and cold cavern floor.

She woke up with two fierce amber eyes peering into her face. He had long silvery hair, two ears upon his head, a firerat kimono, and an amazing sword in a bare casing. She stood up to her feet, bared her teeth, and outstretched her claws. Before she attacked a female voice arose," SIT BOY!" The demon fell into the ground creating a crater beneath his face. "Sorry about that, Inuyasha is a bit observent." Shira didn't know what to say. Who are these people anyway? "Yes I can see that, but who are you guys?" The girl said, " I am Kagome, you have met Inuyasha, and we also travel with Miroku and Sango, but they headed off on Kilala to find some food." Shira was stunned. They weren't here to kill her, they wanted to be in peace with her, but she still didn't let her guard down. She smiled gratefully and looked down at the balnket they had spared her. " Thank you for the blanket. I am Shira, I am a half breed. Half wolf demon and half dragon. I---" Shira stopped because she didn't know if she could trust them. From what she knows, this is all they have to know. "So...um Shira, what are you traveling around for? From the look of it, you seem like you just ran off." Shira snapped," Look it isn't your business!" She turned around and started to cry. Kagome started to come closer, but Shira pushed her away. Shira looked back at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes.She bowed down on her knees putting her face to the hard and stoney floor."I am so sorry! I was so rude and so direspectful. You didn't have to spare a blanket or words for me and all I do is push you away!" Inuyasha brought her face closely to hers and said," Shira... you have nothing to bow your head done for. You have down nothing wrong... you act upon anger and sadness." He held her close and she realized that she loved him... he was her true.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shira decided to travel along side the group, mainly for Inuyasha.They traveled within the Hirouki Forest which lied beneath the cavern. She wanted him to be hers, but noticed the relation between Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome wanted him, but she wanted him more. Shira decided that she would do anything in her power for him and his love. She walked alongside him; cuddling on his left arm and recieving jealous glares from Kagome. Shira, pretending to faint, was carried within Inuyasha's strong arms. She knew that there was something special between them!

They reached a Hirouki Village and stopped there for rest. Shira knew this was her chance to get Inuyasha and that was what she planned to do. She followed his footsteps to the hot-springs while Kagome was talking with some of the native villagers.

Dwelling behind some bushes,she watched him with her eyes. She ran into the springs with Inuaysha crying fake tears. " Oh Inuyasha! I am having these awful nightmares about my past! The children that teased me, the destroyed life, the fact of being alone. I felt all this before I met you... Do you feel the same way?" Inuyasha was stunned. He did feel the same. The fact that he was unwanted, deprieved of his childhood, mocked by other children, and his destroyed life. He understood it all. He never knew another half-demon... someone that shared the same eternal pain as he endured. "I do feel the same," He said holding her against his bare body and caressing her back. She cuddled into his chest, staring into his amber eyes. She kissed his cheek softly and moved to his mouth. They fell into the water and held eachother in their arms. A twitch in the bushes alerted their ears. Inuyasha ducked down under the water using a small stick as a breathing tool. It was Miroku! What a Perve? "MIROKU YOU FUCKING PERVERT WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Sango came which her boomerang bone and jabbed Miroku in the stomach, obviously, there was something going on between the two of them. "Shira are you alright?" "Yes, Thank you... Sango? That is your name right... I am sorry, takes me a while!" Shira smiled bashfully, " I will be back within the hour, I will make sure there will be no more peeping Toms... Right Miroku?" She glared at the mischievous monk as he gulped. Sango and Miroku left and Inuyasha lifted his face out of the water. At that very moment, Inuyasha reminded her of a boy from the frail village she lived in.

Flashback

Price was Shira's best friend, he knew about her identity, but didn't care. He had shimmering silver hair which was rare upon humans and beautiful eyes of the amber stone. At that moment in time she thought she could trust him, but soon, he become as pigheaded as the rest of the male villagers.

Flashback Ended

She stared at Inuyasha and he stared at her. She was his truest love. He had encounter only one other demon that showed compassion called Atikin, but she seduced him and yet he still had a place for her in heart. He shook his head of the image and leaned into Shira's naked body and passionately kissed her. The heat of the hot springs was not what kept Shira's body warm, it was Inuyasha's body. She got out of the springs a wrapped her towel quickly around her body as a quick and sharp gust of wind blew. Inuyasha followed. They went into the small hut where Shira would sleep away from the rest of the group. She had no problem getting dressed in front of her soul's deepest desire and so she slowly pulled on the extra clothes Sango had lent her. She jumped into her bed and Inuyasha pulled her close. He didn't know what she was thinking but her bright emerald eyes glimmered under the small light of the full moon. He decided at the same time as her to become her mate and she became his mate. They made love under the starlight and fell asleep hours after the others.


	3. Chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Author's NOte: Sorry for the late update peoples! COME ON REVIEWS PLEASE anywun. Give me sum tips and stuff! This I think is one of my favorite chapters. Number 4 is on its way so review review review!

They awoke at dawn and Inuyasha quickly and quietly staggered off to the hut for Miroku and himself. Shira smiled, but then she quickly turned to a frown. What would she tell the others... especially Kagome? Her thoughts wandered until a light knock on her door took her away from them. She welcomed Kagome into her hut and she said," Hi Kagome! How did you sleep last night? Kagome I do------" Shira paused at the middle of her sentence. Kagome said with a questioning face," Well.. Hello Shira. I slept peacefully...Are you okay?" Shira looked queasy and dazed. She fell backwards onto her bed with Kagome shouting her name.

Inuyasha ran through the back entrance with Tetsuiga pulled out. He realized that it was only Kagome there and nothing more. His eyes observed her face... mainly her eyes. He realized that there was pain... sorrow... maybe even deception in her eyes, but she didn't say a word. "Kagome, what happened? Is Shira okay," Inuyasha questioned as the others rushed through the doors. Shira opened her eyes only a smige and saw Kagome's withered expression... Kagome knew that Inuyasha didn't care if she was okay... he only cared for Shira. She exited the tranquil hut and wandered into the barren forest without any word to her fellow companions. Inuyasha walked towards the body upon the bed. Shira opened her mouth and eyes and said," I am okay you guys. I felt began to feel very faint!" She glanced at Inuyasha and he saw her expression. He grinned and said," I'll watch over Shira. Go to find Kagome... She has wandered off." He was the only one who noticed. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Keelala set off to find the wandering and lonely soul. Inuyasha moved closer to Shira and was about to press his lips to hers, but she backed away. "Inuyasha... I can't be with you if it can't be just you and me. I can't help feeling responsible for the pain that is hurting Kagome." Inuyasha noticed that she was serious and paused each time he opened his mouth. He finally was able to say," I understand... I think we should leave now while everyone is gone, especially Kagome."

Inuyasha told her to take the pairs of clothes she needed and to leave everything else behind. Shira threw the dark green cloak that was made into a makeshift backpack onto her back. She spread her wings and glided across the top of the trees where Inuyasha jumped from branch to branch. They reached a beautiful waterfall, but they saw a little girl perched upon the only tree that touched the grounds the waterfall touched. Inuyasha slowed his pac and Shira glided down to the ground and walked side by side with Inuyasha. She removed a new cloak that was a deep blue from the makeshift bag and put it on her. Inuyasha and Shira walked up to the girl. Shira questioned," Hello... Who might you be?" The little girl lifted her head. Shira was stunned it was herself. She fainted into the blue waters of the falls. Inuyasha dived into the water and retrieved her. He noticed her pulse was slow and she was shivering. He removed her new cloak and took off his firerat kimono and wrapped her into it.

Flashback

"Shira, wait up," Price yelled. "It is this way Price, come on you human! Don't be so SLOW," Shira yelled back to her companion! They reached a beautiful waterfall. Price caught up to her and his beautiful pupils widened. His sliver hair whipped in the wind and Shira and Price stared at the water fall. Shira decided she would finally trust him to seeing her as herself and not a human. She removed the hat upon her head, her large pants, green gloves, and the gray cloak that Price had bought for her. He was stunned of her form. The ears that she had were plopped upon the top of her head, she revealed the claws she had, the wings that were still developing, and her fangs where bared in her smile. She had lightning quick speed which explained why she was always first to finish the duties the children had in the village. Finally she broke the silence and said, " Come on the water is waiting!" She dived into the beautiful pool of water at the summit of the waterfall. He jumped in after her. She had taught him to swim that year and he presented her the gray cloak she had removed earlier. They got out of the water shivering and Price noticed that Shira was freezing. He took the cloak from the ground and wrapped it around Shira. His face was so close to hers and she swayed her head forward and her lips touched his. She broke the kiss with a cherry-red face. She stared into the boy's eyes... he reminded her of a hanyou, but that was impossible... he had no other traces of being one.

Flashback Ended

She attempted to open her eyes hearing Inuyasha's cries of her name. "Shira! Shira! Shira!" She kept at opening her eyes,but it seemed as though they were stuck! Instead, she attempted to move anything else of her body. At that very moment, as she was opening her mouth, Inuyasha kissed her. She felt his soft lips that made a sudden sensation ripple through her body. She moved her lips and he followed her actions. He softly kissed her entire face and moved closer to her ear and whispered," I love you Shira." He then fell next to her and they passed out on the outer edges of the base of the waterfall.

Flashback

"Price! Price! Price! Why... where... are you going!" "I don't know where I am going... and keep your voice down, you will wake the village," Price whispered in the dead of night. Shira said quieter,"Price... why... why do you want to leave me? I thought... I thought... you loved me?" She started to whimper and almost howled, but Price's lips stopped her. At this time the two of them were the age of 13. " I do love you Shira... I always will, but there are some things that... I don't know about myself!" He lightly howled revealing his hidden identity. He was a wolf demon! "Your... your a wolf demon! Why didn't you tell me? Why Price? Or is that your real name?" "Don't start that! I... I don't know what my real name is! I don't know why I am here and who I am! At least you knew your parents!" This left a silence in the air. Shira's parents died in the FIre of the Chiraku. This happened when she was about 5 years old. The fire was started by her parents tribe. Her mother was a dragon and her father was a wolf demon. They lived in Chiraku since she was born because Ferris(mother's village) and Alaws (Father's village) were fighting tribes and Shira was the result of a greater feud. Shira was taken by a wounded Shadow elemental to the end of the Mischievous Forest and she was taken in by the human villager, Kee. Kee was in actuality her foster mother. "You have no right to speak of my parents that way! They were in love and died for me, along with that shadow elemental guy! If it weren't for me, all three of them would be alive! Is that what you want Price, do you want me to be dead," Shira screamed not caring about the villagers. Price shushed her and leaned over to her and closed in on her face. "Shira! I would never want that to happen to you! And I am sorry... I had no right, but Shira... I have to see if they are out there somewhere!" Shira sobbed, " But Price... I thought we were in love? Doesn't that count?" Price softly said opening his golden eyes with innocents," I do love you Shira and I want you to come with me!" Shira stood with her jaw dropped and her eyes were flattered. "Price... I can't. What again Kee? And my...our village? Our love blossomed here!" "Then this is how it must be! But I have to show you something... Something special." He lead her to miner's cave and he picked up something from the ground. "Here," He said with his palm out," This is for you. I made it myself." She opened her eyes and tears started to shed from them. It was a beautiful gemstone necklace made of Diamonds, emeralds, and rubies. She hugged him and stayed that way. She didn't want to let him go, although she knew she had to. She leaned to his ear and whispered," Price... I love you! Although... we won't be together in physicality... we will always be in each other's hearts."

Flashback Ended

'Price' She thought... 'where did you go?' She snuggled into Inuyasha's chest and kissed his lips. She rose to the ears atop of his head and whispered," Inuyasha I love you!" She didn't realize he was awake and he leaned into her ear and whispered," I love you too!"


	4. Chapter 4 Sumone has a secret

Chapter 4

The next morning, Shira's sparkling emerald eyes looked at Inuyasha's glazed skin. She couldn't understand it , but Inuyasha reminded her of Price. She touched her necklace, she never gave it up. Kee tried to sell it when they were having a bad harvest,but Shira wouldn't let her do any of the sort. Inuyasha flickered his eyes open and said, "Good morning." Shira said, " It is a good morning." Inuyasha noticed Shira fiddling with her necklace, so he asked, " What's that?" Shira answered, " Oh... something from a very special friend. He reminded me... reminded me of you Inuyasha." She stared at his golden eyes and his silver hair. She sighed, she couldn't help worrying about Price. What ever was made of him? He never returned... or did he. Shira left two years after he did. Did he find his family? Is he still alive? Shira shook the question from her head... of course he is still alive... right? Shira started to walk towards waterfall's base until she heard the sounds of gusting winds. It flew over the waterfall and whatever it was surfaced into the water. The man jumped up out of the crisp blue waters and yelled, " Shira!" Shira didn't know who this was with the quick glimpse at him. She only saw silvery hair and moccasin clothing. He hugged her and she pushed him away and bared her teeth, took out her Ashami Blade and shot a deadpan glare at him. He looked surprised and astonished. "Shira... It is me... Price!" Shira lowered her Ashami Blade and collapsed. Inuyasha and Price shouted, " Shira! Shira!"

Moments later Shira awoken covered in moccasin clothe and Inuyasha's firerat kimono. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming or continuing a flashback, but no it was the real thing. Price had come back..., but what about Inuyasha? "Price... is that really you?" She flickered her eyelashes. He replied, " Yes Shira I have returned." Shira jumped up hugging him. Inuyasha shot a glare at Price, but it went unnoticed. Shira was too confused and happy. She stared into the wolf's eyes. 'As golden as the harvest moon,' Shira thought. She smiled with no words, but Price knew what she was saying. Her face glowed the color of the sun and Inuyasha's soured. ' Who does he think he is! Waltzing in here like he is Mr. Hotshot. Feh! He ain't nothing. And he reeks like those scummy wolf demons!' Inuyasha sat there soured by the emotions flying between the two. Obviously, they were once lovers, but Shira is Inuyasha's now...right? Shira realized were she had been sitting so comfortably for about ten minutes now... Price's lap. She shot up and walked over to Inuyasha blushing and pulled him up by the arm. She took Inuyasha over to Price the two of them having a competition of who has the best glare. 'Feh... How could she want me to interact with such a scoundrel?' " Price this is my FRIEND Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is my special friend Price." They regrettably shook hands and said," Nice to meet you." They turned and Shira sensed the tension between them. ' Oh god... I am screwed.'

The two childish demons sent glare after glare after glare at each other for about ten silent minutes. "What is wrong with you two! Am I a trophy in some kind of competition!" She stomped away into the forest that surrounded the waterfall. "See what you did you slimy wolf," Inuyasha screamed! "No no no... this is your fault! She isn't a piece of property and that is how you treat her," Price howled. Shira lowered herself on the back of a tree and sighed. ' Maybe I shouldn't have played a competition with Kagome,' Shira wondered as she listened to the X-rated insults coming from each of the demons' mouthes. She heard a ruffling in the bushes. ' Oh now what,' was all Shira could think of.

Well That is the end of chapter four. :'( I wish more people read my story... it wuld make it more fun, but oh well. Recommend my story to friends PLZ! I bet yall didn't expect my newest character to step into the picture did yah? I had a different twist, but then it wuldnt have gone right i thinks... Iight R&R! R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R Plz. And the next chapter is kicking off to an awesome start and to give you a preview, I forgot to add that Shira had a special blade forged by the Dragon and Wolf demons before their conquest to destroy each other came to be. It is called the Ashami Blade! I made it up myself nods head b.c, i agnoliged (SP) myself.And I dont own the characters... well 'cept for Shira and Price and whoever else may come to be...


End file.
